


hammerfic.net

by Nary



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Cockhammers, Comedy, Debateable Bestiality, Drama Llama, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fans, Humor, Kink, Meta, Multi, fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they <i>would</i> have been totally willing to do the weird stuff, if the option had presented itself.  Mostly what they did, though, was write about it.  Copiously and enthusiastically and sometimes messily.  And then they posted their loving creations on hammerfic.net.  And discussed them.  At length.  Also sometimes messily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hammerfic.net

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Well, they _would_ have been totally willing to do the weird stuff, if the option had presented itself. Mostly what they did, though, was write about it. Copiously and enthusiastically and sometimes messily. And then they posted their loving creations on hammerfic.net. And discussed them. At length. Also sometimes messily.

"This is more hatefuck than noncon, I think."

"OMG spoiler warnings plz for last fight vs. Dr H. Not everyone has seen it yet u know!" 

"Hammer should be fucked up the ass until he cries like a baby, y/y?"

"If you want me to write more Dead Bowie/girl!Hammer wingfic, make sure to leave lots of comments!"

"Man you RPF people are sick bastards." "Banhammer." "Shouldn't that be ... HammerBan? lolz."

"Do I have to warn for bestiality if it's Bad Horse? I mean, ok, he's a horse, but he's not like… a horse-horse, right?"

(Billy definitely did not ever stay up way too late reading stories there. Or become a tagwrangler just so he could correct the people who spelled his name wrong. Or guiltily fap over some fanart involving cockhammers. Or bookmark said fanart.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
